Code
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: Natsume gives Mikan a code. Mikan asks Hotaru but gives her a hint only. mikan googles the code but somehow gets the answer. How? Find out by reading this random story of mine.


Code

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Code

"Huh?" Mikan uttered when Natsume gave her a piece of paper.

"Just take it and solve it, polka!" Natsume said, refusing to look at her, blush hidden by his bangs.

Mikan, who is oblivious to the fact that Natsume is blushing, just took it. "Okay!" She said, tilting her head a little bit to the side. Just look a little closer, you would've sworn that you saw Natsume's blush darken.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"Hotaru! I still don't get it!" Mikan complained to her raven-haired best friend.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan skipped to the Sakura Tree. She looked at the paper that Natsume gave her. "Really, what kind of code is this?" Mikan asked herself while scratching her head. "What the heck? I don't understand this!" She thinks for a moment then… "Aha! I'll ask Hotaru! Maybe she'll know what this means!"_

_~ Time Skip ~_

"_Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, running to Hotaru to give her a big, big, big, big hug. Hotaru took her Baka Cannon from nowhere then launched on Mikan. Mikan fell onto her butt. "Ite! Hotaru… You're so mean!" Mikan said, tears appearing from her eyes. "Anyways, can you solve this code?" Mikan asked, handing her the piece of paper. "1,000 rabbits first." Hotaru said with nonchalant eyes. "Awwww! You're so mean! But here!" Mikan shouted childishly but giving Hotaru the money. "Give me." Hotaru commanded. Mikan gave her the piece of paper abruptly. Hotaru looked like thinking for a moment then… "Oi, baka. I got it." Mikan looked at her with hopeful eyes. "But 10,000 rabbits first." Mikan sweatdropped. "But I paid you already!"_

"_That was for the hint only."_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_It is."_

"_Fine. What's the hint?"_

"_I am what you do to a button that lies around the Sixth To The Last Word_

_Count on me, one, two, three_

_You can open me with a key_

_Like the things on the keyboard_

_Except for the first three."_

_Mikan looked like she got it but then… "Hotaru! I still don't get it!" Mikan complained to her raven-haired best friend._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Figure it out on your own." Then Hotaru fled on her duck-scooter.

Mikan turned on the computer and started to Google it but nothing came out. "Arrrggghhh! Why is this so hard?" Then she banged her fist on the keyboard. Then she got this idea to know how famous she was she googled her name but…

Then she noticed that the letters and numbers is the same alike as the code. 'Wait! So this is what Hotaru meant! I am what you do to a button… Press! That lies around the Sixth To The Last Word… Oh! That wasn't a place! It was literally sixth to the last word which is… the! Count on me, one, two, three… Numbers! You can open me with a key… A lock! Like the things on the keyboard… Doesn't make sense… Okay let's skip that! Except for the first three… Oh! It means erase the first three on 'Like the things on the keyboard'! So it means… on the keyboard. So, all in all, it forms… Press the numbers a lock on the keyboard! Oh wait that doesn't make sense… Press the numbers lock on the keyboard. Nope, not at all… Maybe… Press the number lock on the keyboard!

She looked at the number lock and was about to press it but she saw that it was already pressed. How? Oh yeah! It must've been from when she banged her fist on the keyboard. So she tried to solve the code and what appeared was 'Sakura Mikan I…' She tried to solve the rest of the code.

~ After an hour and a half ~

"Finally! Finished!" Mikan said, wiping off sweat from her forehead. "It says… 'Sakura Mikan I Love You So Much!' Huh?" Mikan blushed from embarrassment. 'Natsume… He… He loves me?' She thought. While deep in thought, she didn't know that someone entered her room with the use of the window. "Boo." The person who was in Mikan's room said. To say that Mikan is startled is an understatement. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shouted. She panted. "Na-Natsume… You almost killed me back there!" Natsume raised his eyebrow mischievously. "Oh, did I?" Mikan nodded. "Have you solved the code already?" Mikan nodded once again. "So?" Natsume asked giving her a meaningful look.

"So?"

"So?"

"What so?"

"What? You still don't get it?"

"No."

"What. Is. Your. Reply?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Eh? Don't hmmm…? me!"

"*giggle* Just kidding! Fine! I love you too!"

Then the rest is up to your imagination. (Because Edogawa Ai-chan here has a headache.)

**Hey! Ever experienced having a headache? Coz it hurts like hell. I hoped you enjoyed it by the way! XD**

**Please be kind enough to drop a review! Onegai! Oh and if you're wondering what the code is, it's:**

**Sa24ra 052an 5 36ve y64 s6 04ch!**


End file.
